wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Racial trait
A racial trait, commonly referred to as a racial, is a special ability or power granted to a character based on race. These traits come in both active and passive forms. Each race receives at least 3 traits (several passive and at least one active trait per race). Forsaken characters are considered Humanoid rather than Undead. Alliance Dwarf * Stoneform : Activate to remove poison, disease, and bleed effects; +10% Armor; Lasts 8 seconds. 2 minute cooldown. * Gun Specialization : increases chance to critically hit with Guns by 1%. * Mace Specialization : Increases expertise with maces and two-handed maces by 5. * Frost Resistance : Reduces the chance you will be hit by Frost spells by 2%. * Find Treasure : Activate to see treasure chests on mini map - lasts until canceled - no cooldown. Treasure finding also marks many "node-type" quest items on the mini map. Gnome * Escape Artist : Escape the effects of any immobilization or movement speed reduction effect. Instant cast. 1 min, 45 sec cooldown as of Patch 2.3 (was 1 min). * Expansive Mind : Increase Intellect by 5%. * Arcane Resistance : Reduces the chance you will be hit by Arcane spells by 2%. * Engineering Specialist : 15 point skill bonus to Engineering (note, this also raises the cap by 15 at each level of Engineering). Human *'Every Man for Himself' : Removes all movement impairing effects and all effects which cause loss of control of your character. This effect shares a cooldown with other similar effects, 2 minute cooldown. *'Perception' : Increases your Stealth detection, passive. * Diplomacy : Reputation gains increased by 10%. * The Human Spirit : Increase spirit by 3%. * Mace Specialization : Increases expertise with maces and two-handed maces by 3. * Sword Specialization : Increases expertise with swords and two-handed swords by 3. Night elf * Shadowmeld : Activate to slip into the shadows, reducing the chance for enemies to detect your presence. Lasts until cancelled or upon moving. Any threat is restored versus enemies still in combat upon cancellation of this effect, 2 minute cooldown. * Quickness : Reduces the chance that melee and ranged attackers will hit you by 2%. * Wisp Spirit : Transform into a wisp upon death, increasing speed by 75%. * Elusivesness: Reduces the chance enemies have to detect you while Shadowmelded or Stealthed. * Nature Resistance : Reduces the chance you will be hit by Nature spells by 2%. Draenei * Gift of the Naaru : Heals the target of X damage over 15sec. The amount healed is increased based on the caster's Spell Power or Attack Power, whichever is higher. 3 minute cooldown. * Heroic Presence : Increases chance to hit with all spells and attacks by 1% for you and all party members within 30 yards. * Gemcutting : 5 point skill bonus to Jewelcrafting (note, this also raises the cap by 5 at each level of jewelcrafting). * Shadow Resistance : Reduces the chance you will be hit by Shadow spells by 2%. Horde Orc * Blood Fury : Activate to increase attack power and spell damage/healing by an amount based on level/class for 15 seconds. 2 minute cooldown. * Hardiness : Reduces duration of stun effects by 15%. * Command : Damage done by Death Knight, Hunter, Shaman and Warlock pets increased by 5%. * Axe Specialization : Expertise with Fist Weapons, One- and Two-handed Axes increased by 5. Tauren *'War Stomp' : Activate to stun opponents - Stuns up to 5 enemies within 8 yards for 2 seconds. 2 minute cooldown. * Endurance : Hitpoints increased by 5%. * Cultivation : 15 point skill bonus to Herbalism (note, this also raises the cap by 15 at each level of herbalism). *'Nature Resistance' : Reduces the chance you will be hit by Nature spells by 2%. Troll * Berserking : Activate to increase attack and casting speed for 10 seconds. Speed is raised by 10% at full health, increasing as health is lost to a maximum bonus of 30%. 3 minute cooldown. * Regeneration : Increase health regeneration bonus by 10%. Also allows 10% of normal health regen during combat. * Beast Slaying : 5% damage bonus when fighting against Beasts. * Throwing Specialization : Increases chance to critically hit with Throwing Weapon by 1%. * Bow Specialization : Increase Bow critical strike chance by 1%. * Da Voodoo Shuffle : Reduces the duration of all movement impairing effects by 15%. Trolls be flippin' out mon! Forsaken * Will of the Forsaken : Removes any Charm, Fear and Sleep effect. 2 minute cooldown. * Cannibalize : When activated, regenerates 7% of total health every 2 seconds for 10 seconds. Only works on Humanoid or Undead corpses within 5 yards. Any movement, action, or damage taken while Cannibalizing will cancel the effect. * Underwater Breathing : Underwater breath lasts 233% longer than normal. * Shadow Resistance : Reduces the chance you will be hit by Shadow spells by 2%. Blood elf * Arcane Torrent : Activate to silence all enemies within 8 yards for 2 seconds. In addition, you gain 15 Energy, 15 Runic Power or 6% Mana. 2 min. cooldown. * Arcane Affinity : 10 point skill bonus to Enchanting (note, this also raises the cap by 10 at each level of enchanting). * Magic Resistance : Reduces the chance you will be hit by spells by 2%. Category:Game terms Category:Gameplay Category:Racial traits